Episodio V
Episodio V es el quinto episodio de la Tercera temporada de la serie Glee:Un trofeo más (Newbies). A la mañana siguiente En Harvard Joey-(Tirado en la cama) Zack y Rian-(Entran al cuarto) Zack-Oye mira, mira esto, vaya, vaya, se nota que tuvo una buena borrachera nuestro buen amigo, por la forma en que respira se ve que tiene el sueño pesado Rian-No está muerto, verdad? Zack-No, los muertos no respiran Jack-(Entra) Qué hacen en el dormitorio de nuestro amigo? Eh? (Se acerca) Anda, abran cancha, muévanse Zack y Rian- -.-´´ Jack-…Oh Dios, chicos, se nota que estuvo fuerte la borrachera que tuvo Joey la noche pasada, ni siquiera su novia Astrid sabía dónde estaba, por arte de magia pudo llegar a su dormitorio (Prende su cigarrillo) Joey-(Respira el humo) (Tose) Qué?...ah, son ustedes Jack-Presentimos que tal vez tuviste una gran borrachera y te perdiste completamente Joey-Qué les hace pensar eso? Zack-Astrid no sabía dónde estabas, y cuando te vimos dormido vimos que tenías el sueño pesado Joey-Salí a caminar por la noche, hay cosas en las que tengo que pensar, y chicos, estaba sobrio, sólo tenía el sueño pesado, no todo lo relacionen con alcohol por Dios Rian-Bueno…también escuchamos que en 2 días cuando termine el semestre irás a New York, queremos saber porqué Joey-…Ya les dije, mis amigos están ahí, y Astrid les dijo todo eso verdad? Jack, Zack y Rian-Siiiii ñ.ñ Joey-.-…. Jack-Te dejaremos sólo ñ.ñ (Los 3 salen) …………………. . Mientras tanto Taylor-Piensa rápido!!! (Lanza el balón) Francis-La tengo, la tengo, la tengo :D!! (La chacha) (La lanza) Sheldon-Yo la atrapo :D! X-(Le pone el pie) Sheldon-Aahh D: (Cae al suelo) Atletas-Jajajajaj xD Sheldon-Ya dejen de burlarse, o los haré pedazos!! Jeremy-(Jeremy McKinnon)-Uy sí que miedo, Jajajajaj xD Greg-Chicos, ahora no queremos problemas, si les soy sincero, no valdría la pena discutir porque amanecimos con una resaca…que para qué les digo? Atletas-Ooohhh Jeremy-Vaya, entonces sí que tuvieron una fiesta loca y se emborracharon Greg, Gregory, Francis, Taylor y Sheldon- .-. …Síiiiii ñ.ñ!!! Jeremy-Mmhh…jugadores, arrodíllense, demos respeto Los 5- Jeremy-…Respeto por los fracasados!!! xD Atletas-Jajajajajajaja xD Los 5- .-. …. Greg-Oye, idiota! Jeremy- .-. … Greg-…Cómodo con tu barba postiza?! xD Los 5-Jajajajajajajajaja xD Jeremy- .-. … X-Vas a dejar que se burlen de ti esos fracasados? Los 5-(Ríen) Francis-Tu barba postiza xD (Tono burlón) jajajajaja xD Sheldon-Hasta los fracasados se burlan de ti Los 2-(Chocan los 5) :D Los 5-(Se van) Jeremy-…Están fritos, ya saben que hacer Atletas-(Se acercan a ellos) Jeremy- 7uu7 ……………………… Más tarde Sheldon-Ya basta!!, estoy harto de que esos imbéciles se burlen de nosotros y nos tacleen para patearnos!! Francis-Basta, saben lo que le voy a hacer a ese idiota de Jeremy y a esos hijos de…!(Se levanta de la silla) Taylor y Greg-(Lo detienen) Katherine-No son los únicos a los que molestan…una vez estaba en las duchas y esos idiotas se me acercaron Francis-Espera, ellos…qué? Myron-A mí me lanzan granizados cada que paso junto a ellos en los pasillos Greg-Vamos a darles su merecido Gregory-Sí! Katherine-Yo iré Francis-No, esos sujetos son fuertes, quédate Katherine-Dudas de mi fuerza? (Va con ellos) Myron-…No vayan sin mí!! Sam, Spencer, Shannon y Skylart-(Caminan hacia el salón) Greg-Esperen a que los atrapemos y van a…!!(A punto de chocar con Sam) Ay Dios (Se detiene)…Sr. Smith, que alegría verlo un día más ñ.ñ Shannon-A dónde iban con tanta prisa? Taylor-Planeábamos un motín Sam-Contra quién? Taylor-…Los atletas, los chicos del fútbol Francis-Siempre nos molestan a nosotros en las prácticas, y hoy que parecía ser nuestra victoria, su idiota líder, Jeremy, les ordenó que nos taclearan Gregory-Nos taclearon y nos patearon Francis-Además que quisieron acosar a mi novia Katherine y le lanzan granizados a Myron Sam-(Ríe) Chicos, es un equipo completo de jugadores, los volverán a vencer, a menos…que nosotros los acompañemos Los 7-… Sam-A mí también me molestaban en la escuela a su edad, ahora mirenme, deben estar revolcándose en su miseria de escuchar mi nombre en todas partes, sé lidiar con este tipo de idiotas Silencio… ……………. Jeremy-Vamos a divertirnos con esos chicos Todos-Sí! (Música) (Caminan al estacionamiento) Sam-(En el frente) They told him, &Don't you ever come around here. Don't wanna see your face. You better disappear.& The fire's in their eyes and their words are really clear So beat it, just beat it Spencer-You better run, you better do what you can Don't wanna see no blood, don't be a macho man You wanna be tough, better do what you can So beat it, but you wanna be bad Jeremy-Just beat it Atletas-beat it Jeremy-beat it Atletas-beat it Jeremy y los atletas-No one wants to be defeated Showin' how funky strong is your fight It doesn't matter who's wrong or right Just beat it, beat it 4x Francis-They're out to get you, better leave while you can Don't wanna be a boy, you wanna be a man Gregory-You wanna stay alive, better do what you can So beat it, just beat it Katherine-You have to show them that you're really not scared You're playin' with your life, this ain't no truth or dare Skylart-They'll kick you, then they beat you, then they'll tell you it's fair So beat it, but you wanna be bad Jeremy-Just beat it, Atletas-beat it Jeremy-beat it Atletas-beat it Katherine con los chicos-No one wants to be defeated Showin' how funky strong is your fight It doesn't matter who's wrong or right (x2) Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it (Música) Shannon-Beat it Todos-beat it Shannon-beat it Todos-beat it Taylor y Greg-No one wants to be defeated Showin' how funky strong is your fight It doesn't matter who's wrong or right Sam-Just beat it Todos-beat it Sam-beat it Todos-beat it Sam con los chicos-No one wants to be defeated Showin' how funky strong is your fight It doesn't matter who's wrong or right Jeremy y los atletas-Just beat it, beat it Beat it, beat it, beat it (x3) Todos-……. Jeremy-Vaya, parece que los ex miembros de su club los respaldan, y que sorpresa, Sam Smith Sam-Hablaré yo, creían que los íbamos a golpear? Les diré algo, los genios no pelean con cavernícolas Sheldon-Exacto (._.)/ Sam-Porqué demasiada agresividad para estos chicos sólo por estar en el club Glee? Que les guste cantar, bailar, escuchar mi música y admirarme no quiere decir que no sean hombres, pueden ser incluso más hombres que ustedes, están en el equipo de fútbol también, no? Deberían tomarlos como aliados y no como enemigos, y si son demasiado aferrados y quieren seguir molestandolos, al menos dejen en paz a la chica Jeremy-Ella tiene la culpa, que clase de chica se junta con un grupo de puros hombres? Katherine-Disculpa tienes algún problema con eso? Jeremy-Deberías ser un poco más femenina Francis-Oye tú, ella es mi novia y puedo decirte que es más femenina de lo que crees, y eso no te da derecho a acosarla Sam-Chicos, tranquilizense, dije que yo hablaría Jeremy-(Lo ignoran) Y no se hable de ti, Francis, por un momento yo pensé que tu chica era la que usaba los pantalones en su relación, son el uno para el otro, eso explica porque los dos son tan patéticos Francis y Katherine-Oye!!! Francis-Tolero que me insulten a mí, pero no a ella, ya me harté, ven acá!! Spencer y Shannon-(Lo detienen) Sam-Tranquilos! Dios, controlen esas hormonas de enojo! Jeremy-Miren quién está hablando, crees que puedes decirnos que hacer sólo por tu estúpido Oscar? Qué haces aquí Smith? Regresate a Inglaterra, por favor Sam-(Lo mira) Jeremy-Y no se hable de tu presentación en los Oscar, no debiste ganar, ese premio lo merecía Lady Gaga y no tú, ni siquiera tu voz es real, ni tú ni ese tal Kaulitz tienen voces reales, los operaron de las cuerdas vocales, y tu voz no es la gran cosa, porque quieres sentirte importante para venir aquí y darnos ordenes? Sam-(Enfadado)…Son tan familiares para mi esas palabras (Respira)…Ahora escúchame! Dices que mi voz no es la gran cosa, no por nada llegué a ser llamado “Adele masculino”, respóndeme, cuántos premios Oscar, o Grammys o Golden Globe tienes? Ah, déjame adivinar, no tienes ninguno!! Eso significa que para el mundo eres irrelevante y no aportas nada,y tenías que tocar ese tema de mi presentación en los Oscar, tal vez no dí lo mejor de mí porque estaba nervioso, fue la peor noche de mi vida, pero aún así gané y te juro que si algún día vuelvo ahí, haré que te tragues esas palabras, al menos cuando yo muera me recordarán, me harán un funeral en Inglaterra, las ventas de mi disco subirán incluso si estoy muerto, mi carroza será perseguida por papparazzis, alguien me hará un homenaje en los Grammy, espero que ese tributo también lo haga Lady Gaga, otra cosa más, Adele sabe sobre tu existencia en este mundo? Jeremy-(Nervioso) Bueno, yo, compre su disco 25 y siempre le comento que se ve preciosa en sus fotos de Instagram, tal vez… ._.’’ Sam-(Se acerca más hacia él) Claro que no sabe sobre tu existencia! Mucha gente le comenta lo mismo, sabes qué? Ahora lo veo, nunca lograrás nada con esa actitud, así que esto es lo que harán, dejarán en paz a estos chicos y mostrarán más respeto por la chica, esta claro?! Silencio… Sam-Vete de aquí y llévate a tu ejercito de idiotas Jeremy-…Ya vámonos (Se van) Sam-Y así…es cómo se doman a los brabucones Spencer-Vaya, ni yo lo habría dicho mejor Shannon-Bueno, tiene razón (Ríen) ……………………… En Harvard En el almuerzo Zack-Todos hablan de eso, dicen que la película ya está filmada, y ahoa están arreglando detalles de efectos especiales y esas cosas Jack-Cómo se llamará la película? Zack-Survival Story Rian-Y exactamente de que trata? Zack-Es la historia de una pareja de hermanos hombre y mujer, tratan de sobrevivir a una tercera guerra mundial después de que el refugio donde estaban fue destruido por los coreanos, quienes declararon la guerra Jack-Quién hará el soundtrtack de la película? Zack-Aún no está confirmado, pero…la gente dice que la Srta. Leila Stone, quien dirige la película, está buscando a alguien especial, que pueda componer una canción desde su corazón Rian-Vaya (Impactado) Jack-Yo debería componer esa canción, ese concurso de bandas, cómo se atreven a darle la victoria a ese grupo de chicos? Rian-Jack, fue hace 2 años, supéralo Jack-Debió ser nuestra la victoria Zack-Esa victoria no tiene relevancia Rian-Que tengan esa victoria no les garantiza que sean mejores que nosotros Zack-Y si lo son? Zack y Rian-…… Jack-…Somos mejores (Intro musical) Los 3-(Comienzan a moverse al ritmo de la música y recorren los pasillos) Jack-He got a body like an hour glass But I can give it to you all the time He got a booty like a Cadillac But I can send you into overdrive (oh) (Zack-You've been waiting for that... Step on up swing your bat) Jack y Zack-See anybody could be bad to you, You need a good boy to blow your mind, yeah Jack-Bang bang into the room (Zack-I know ya want it) Bang bang all over you (Zack-I'll let ya have it) Los 3-Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah) Wait a minute till ya (ah) Jack-Bang bang there goes your heart (Zack-I know ya want it) Back, back seat of my car (Zack-I'll let ya have it) Los 3-Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah) Wait a minute till ya (ah) Zack-He might've let you hold his hand in school But I'm a show you how to graduate No, I don't need to hear you talk the talk Just come and show me what your momma gave (oh, yeah) (Jack-Okay you've got a very big shhh, Mouth but don't say a thing) Los 2-See anybody could be good to you, You need a bad boy to blow your mind Zack-Bang bang into the room (Jack-I know ya want it) Bang bang all over you (Jack-I'll let ya have it) Los 3-Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah) Wait a minute till ya (ah) Zack-Bang bang there goes your heart (Jack-I know ya want it) Back, back seat of my car (Jack-I'll let ya have it) Los 2-Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah) Wait a minute till ya (ah) (Rian-You know what, guys? Let me show you how to do.) Rian-It's Myx Moscato It's friends in the bottle It's Rian full throttle It's all, all Swimming in the grotto We winning in the lotto We dipping in the pot of blue pho-to Kidding so good This drippin' on Wood Get a ride in the engine that could go Batman Robin it bang, bang, cocking it Queen Rian dominate, prominate It's me, Zack, and Jack If they test me they sorry Riders umph like Harley Then pull off in this Ferrari If he hangin' we bangin' Phone rangin', he slangin' It ain't karaoke night but get the mic 'cause I'm singing (uh) B to da' A to da' N to da' G to da' uh (baby) B to da' A to da' N to da' G to da' hey Jack-See anybody could be good to you, You need a bad boy to blow your mind (your mind) (Rian-Ok) Los 3-Bang bang into the room (I know ya want it) Bang bang all over you (Jack-Bang bang bang bang) (I'll let ya have it) Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah) Wait a minute till ya (ah) Bang bang there goes your heart (I know ya want it) Back, back seat of my car (I'll let ya have it) Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah) Wait a minute till ya (ah) Bang bang into the room (I know ya want it) Bang bang all over you (I'll let ya have it) Rian-Yo, I said bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang Los 3-Bang bang there goes your heart (I know ya want it) Back, back seat of my car (I'll let ya have it) Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah) Wait a minute till ya (ah) (Caen de rodillas al suelo) Todos-(Los ignoran) Jack-Estos chicos no saben lo que es talento Joey-Qué hacen tirados en el suelo? Jack-Correción, de rodillas, no tirados (Se levantan) Rian-Irémos a New York contigo Jack-Las estrellas comenzaron ahí Zack-Y nosotros, seremos estrellas Los 3-(Chocan los 5) “The Facts” :D Joey-Bueno…pero, supongo que ustedes tendrán que pagar su boleto, yo pagué el mío y el de Astrid, así que ustedes… Jack-Gracias amigo, eres el mejor :D (Se van) ………………………… En el campo de fútbol Francis, Sheldon, Greg, Gregory y Taylor estaban con los otros chicos del equipo, Katherine estaba con las Cheerios y el resto de los chicos estaban en el público Jeremy-Rompan! (Forman una fila) Jeremy-Espero que no terminen tan lastimados como para bailar en el medio tiempo Greg-Jeremy…deberías insultar a la competencia, no a nosotros Jeremy-También me encanta hacer eso (Se miran) X-Balón!!! Jeremy-(Corre con el balón) X-A por él!! (Lo tiran al suelo y suena el silbato) Francis-Vaya Jeremy, sí que lo hiciste bien Jeremy-Cállate el hocico, Francis (Forman una fila) X-Balón!!! Taylor-(Toma el balón) Ya lo tengo!! Greg-A mí, a mí, a mí, a mí, lánzamela a mí :D (Cacha la pelota) X-A él!! Greg-Ay Dios, no (Corre) Gregory-Sigue así, casi llegas a la base!! Jeremy-Detengan a los visitantes!! (Tratan de detenerlos) S-No estorben (Los tumban) Taylor Gregory, Sheldon y Francis-Corre D:!!! Katherine-Corre, Greg, corre!!! Greg-(A punto de llegar a la base) Sí, sí, sí :D X-(Lo tira al suelo y le quita el balón) Greg-Aahh D´: Los 6-Greg!! Greg-…Detenganlo!!!!! X-(Llega a la base) (Los visitantes celebran) Más tarde (Suena el silbato) Sheldon-Es la hora? Taylor-…Es la hora (Corren) …………………………. Madison-(Viendose al espejo) Skylart-Hey…rómpete una pierna (Sonríe) Madison-Estoy nerviosa (Ríe) ………………………. Katherine Mariah Kitty Madison y Hayley-Off with your head Dance, dance, dance ’til you’re dead Off Off Off with your head Dance dance dance ’til you’re dead Off Off Off with your head Mason-It’s close to midnight and something evil’s lurking in the dark Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart Mason y Madison-You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it (Hayley-Heads will roll, heads will roll) You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes You’re paralyzed Skylart y Shannon con New Directions-‘Cause this is thriller, thriller night Shannon-And no one’s gonna save you from the beast about strike New Directions-You know it’s thriller, thriller night Skylart-You’re fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight Katherine Mariah Kitty Madison y Hayley-Off with your head Dance dance dance ’til you’re dead Off Off Off with your head Dance dance dance ’til you’re dead Mariah-Uhh…You hear the door slam and realize there’s nowhere left to run You feel the cold hand and wonder if you’ll ever see the sun Francis y Katherine-You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination (Madison-Heads will roll, heads will roll) But all the while you hear the creature creeping up behind You’re out of time New Directions-Thriller, thriller night Spencer-There ain’t no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, girl New Directions-Thriller, thriller night Roderick-You’re fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight Katherine Mariah Kitty Madison y Hayley-Off with your head Dance dance dance ’til you’re dead Off Off Off with your head Dance dance dance ’til you’re dead Greg-Darkness falls across the land The midnight hour is close at hand Creatures crawl in search of blood To terrorize y’alls neighborhood (Madison-Off with your head) And though you fight to stay alive (Madison-Dance 'til you're dead) Your body starts to shiver (Madison-Heads will roll, heads will roll, heads will roll on the floor) For no mere mortal can resist The evil of the thriller (Música) Spencer-‘Cause this is thriller, thriller night Girl, I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try New Directions-Thriller, thriller night Alistair-So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller, tonight Katherine Mariah Maidison Kitty y Hayley-Off with your head Dance dance dance ’til you’re dead Off Off Off with your head Dance dance dance ’til you’re dead Off Off Off with your head (Todos aplauden) ………………… Más tarde Jeremy-Balón!!!! (Rompen filas) Francis-(Toma el balón y corre) X-Alcanzenlo!! Gregory-Corre Francis, ya casi llegas (Un jugador lo tira al suelo) Francis-Aahh Silencio… Katherine-Francis! Taylor-Amigo, estás bien? Sheldon-No veas la luz Francis, aún no, eres mi mejor amigo, no veas la luz!! Katherine-Francis, Francis, Francis, despierta ya, nos das un susto Francis-(Reacciona) Ya estoy como nuevo (La besa rápidamente y se levanta) Sheldon-Francis! (Lo abraza) Ay Dios, Francis, estás vivo, que bien, que bien, que…que idiota! (Lo empuja) Francis-Lo siento D´: Sheldon-Casi me matas del susto, nunca te perdonaré por esto (Forman un círculo) Greg-Estamos empatados, y tenemos que ganar, este es el plan, denme el balón Jeremy-Entonces ya perdimos por tu culpa Greg-Cállate el hocico Jeremy, déjame hablar, sólo denme el balón y yo me encargaré del resto (Se forman en una fila) Jeremy-…Balón!!! Greg-(Toma el balón y corre) X-A por él!! S-Ya lo tenemos! (Lo tumban) Greg-Aahh, Taylor!!!!! (Lanza el balón) Taylor-(Atrapa el balón) Greg-Hazlo!!! Taylor-(Corre) (Llega a la base y suena el silbato) (Todos celebran) Todos-(Levantan a Greg y Taylor) Greg-Síiiii!!!!!! Taylor-Síiii!!!!!! (Chocan los 5) (Los bajan) Greg-Quién manda?! Todos-McKinley! Greg-Quién manda?! Todos-McKinley Greg-Quién, manda?!!!!!! Todos-McKinley!!!!!! ………………. Más tarde Francis-Sé que aún no es San Valentín, pero…sabes que no tiene que serlo para demostrarte mi amor, así que quería regalarte eso Katherine-Oh dios Francis, es precioso, cómo pudiste pagarlo? Francis-Pues conozco a alguien Sheldon-Conoce a alguien Los 3-(Ríen) Katherine-Me encanta…gracias (Se besan) Sheldon-Ya nos vamos? Francis-Vale (Ríe) Tenemos que irnos (Le besa el cachete) Katherine-Descansa Francis-Duerme bien (Sonríe) Sheldon-Por Dios, ya vámonos Katherine-Tu también descansa Sheldon Sheldon-Nos veremos luego (Se van) (Taylor estaba sentado en las escaleras de la entrada y Greg en la agrradera) Katherine-(Se acerca a ellos) Greg-Conoce a alguien? Katherine-Lo conoce Los 3-(Ríen) Taylor-Quiero ver como se te ve, voltéate Katherine-Esperaba ponérmelo mañana (Ríe) Taylor-(Le pone el collar) Y…ya está Katherine-Me veo bien? Greg-…Ese collar combina con tus ojos Katherine-(Sonríe) El siempre quiso comprarme algo que combinara con mi color de ojos, lo amo Taylor-Le dio al correcto Greg-Es hermoso Gregory-(Abre la puerta) Katherine, ya va a comenzar el programa de las Kardashian, no querrás perdértelo Katherine-Claro que no…debo ir (Entra a la casa) Gregory-Oye, Francis te regaló ese collar? Katherine-Sí, no es hermoso? Los 2-(Se alejan) Silencio… Greg-(Se sienta con él) Hey, buen juego (Le da una palmada en la espalda) Taylor-(Sonríe)…Hemos ganado la liga, quiero que además ganemos las nacionales Greg-Esto es lo que va a pasar, irémos a New York, competiremos en la nacional y ganaremos, con ese logro ya podemos graduarnos como campeones Taylor-(Rie) (Chocan los 5) Greg-…Estás bien? Taylor-…No quiero que termine el año, demasiados recuerdos me vienen a la cabeza cuando lo pienso, no te da nostalgía? (Comienzan a caminar) Greg-Sí, demasiado, me da nostalgia igual que cuando pienso que no habrá más música nueva de David Bowie Taylor-Sí…eso también duele (Ríe)…quiero decir, mira, David Bowie fue quien quería ser y nadie lo detuvo Greg-Ziggy Stardust…me encanta…sabes que aprendí? Qu tú eres tu propio obstáculo…si se vestía extravagante en ese tiempo muchos lo criticaban pero no le importó y creó un nuevo estilo, eso es lo que me gusta Taylor-Podemos ser quien queramos ser sabes?...Como cuando eramos niños Greg-Aún no nos conocíamos…pero cualquier niño puede ser lo que quiera, superhéroes, policías…inmortales Los 2-(Ríen) Taylor-Pero que edad teníamos…8 años? (Se miran) (Música) Greg-Take it back to the place where you know it all began Taylor-It can be anything we wanna be Greg-You can tell by the noise that the boys are back again Taylor-Together makin' history Los 2-It's time to show how Greg-To be a superhero Los 2-Just like, a showdown Taylor-Wiil Smith and Bobby DeNiro Los 2-Were the best, no doubt Greg-Turn it like we used to do Los 2-This is our time Taylor-And I'm telling you Los 2-Ohhhhhhh! (Corren) The Boys are back! (Hey) The Boys are back! (That's right!) The Boys are back, gonna do it again, gonna wake up the neighborhood! The Boys are back! (Yeah) The Boys are back! Climbin' up the walls, anytime we want, the word is out The Boys are back! The Boys are back, back to save the day! The Boys are back! (Oh yeah) Greg-Keep doin' it right, when we fight every single time Taylor-Undefeated here in our house, yeah! Greg-We can mock, we can shock, anytime we like Taylor-And tonight were goin all of Los 2-It's time to show how Greg-to be a superhero Los 2-Just like, a showdown Taylor-kick the pedal to the metal Los 2-Were the best, no doubt Greg-turn it like we used to do Los 2-This is our time, and I'm telling you Ohhhhhhh! The Boys are back! (Hey) The Boys are back! (That's right!) The Boys are back, gonna do it again, gonna wake up the neighborhood! The Boys are back! (Yeah) The Boys are back! Climbin' up the walls, anytime we want, the word is out The Boys are back! Greg-Here to change the world! Los 2-To solve the mystery, fight the battle, save the girl! (No one) No one can stop us now Were the ones, that make for rules Ooooohhh! (Música) Los 2-The Boys Are Back Oh!Oh!Hey! The Boys are back! (Hey) The Boys are back! (That's right!) The Boys are back, gonna do it again, gonna wake up the neighborhood! The Boys are back! (Yeah) The Boys are back! Climbin' up the walls, anytime we want No need to worry 'cause The Boys are back! (Hey) The Boys are back! (Look out now!) The Boys are back, gonna do it again, and we make it look good! The Boys are back! (Yeah) The Boys are back! Tearin' down the walls, anytime we want, I'm sure that you know by now The Boys are back! Silencio… Greg-Hoy salve el día Taylor-No lo habrías hecho de no ser por mí Greg-Yo fui quien dio el plan, así que eso me da el crédito Taylor-Greg, eso no es cierto (Ríe) Greg-Para ti no es cierto (Caminan) ………………………………. Al día siguiente Sam Evans-Fue una gran presentación, a todos les encantó, son un gran equipo, sigan juntos Gregory-Sr. Evans, aún quedan las nacionales, así que seguiremos unidos Francis-Además…hemos reservado el auditorio, haremos un número de despedida para nuestros amigos de New York, recuerdan el episodio de una de las series más famosas de Nickelodeon, Bob Esponja, dónde salen al tazón y hacen un gran espectáculo?...Lo hicieron al estilo Van Halen, cómo nosotros lo haremos En el auditorio (Música) Taylor-The winner takes all. It's the thrill of one more kill. The last one to fall, will never sacrifice thy will. Taylor y Greg-Don't ever look back on the wind closing in. The only attack were their wings on the wind. Greg-Oh, the daydream begins.... Skylart y Shannon-And it's sweet, sweet, sweet victory, yeah. Shannon-And it's ours for the taking Skylart y Shannon-it's ours for the fight, In the sweet, sweet, sweet victory, yeah. Skylart-And the one who’s last to fall Los 2-The winner takes all!!! Roderick-You don’t win no silver You only lose gold Mariah y Roderick-You push with a fever Spencer-For your time keeps tolling on Spencer y Mariah-Against all the odds, Against all your pain Your backs on the Wall With no one to blame Alistair-Wild hearts won’t be tamed Francis y Sheldon-And it's sweet, sweet, sweet victory, oh Jeremy-(Los veía de lejos) Sheldon-It's ours for the taking Sheldon y Francis-it's ours for the fight, And it’s sweet, sweet, sweet victory Francis-And the one who’s last to fall Los 2-Uuuuhhh the winner takes all!!! (Música) Taylor y Greg-Take it!! (Música) Madison-And the one who’s last to fall (Música) Bill y Sam-Sweet, sweet, sweet victory, yeah it's ours for the taking, it's ours for the fight Taylor y Greg-And it’s sweet, sweet, sweet victory yeah And the one who’s last to fall The winer takes aaaaallllll!!!!!